The One and Only
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Tony gets a letter that makes him very excited, but has everyone else on the team wondering what it's about, everyone but Gibbs of course. Enjoy!


"Who…how…why?" Tony commented as he read and re-read the letter in his hand as a huge grin covered his face.

McGee looked over at his friend's desk. "What is it?"

"I…it's…uh…"

The fact that Tony was speechless caused Ziva and McGee to jump from their seats and make their way over.

"Tony?" Ziva asked curiously. "Tony?" She asked again, still not getting a response from him. Both McGee and Ziva looked at each other and smiled, simultaneously smacking him on the back of the head.

He still didn't flinch, causing his friends to become even more frustrated. Ziva reached for the note, but Tony pulled it back quickly, still without looking at either of them. The two then made another reach to smack his head, but Gibbs beat them to it as they both received one from the hand of the master.

"Snap out of it DiNozzo!" Gibbs offered as he made his way to his desk.

"Out of what boss?" McGee asked curious.

"Was I talking to you McGee?" He sat down and starting to punch keys on his key board.

"No boss." He also retreated to his desk and sat down quickly. Ziva still standing over Tony's desk.

"You working at Tony's desk today Ziva?" Gibbs asked peering over his computer screen.

"You're not curious about the grin on his face Gibbs?"

"No, its not that I'm not curious…it's that I don't care…now, observe." He stood up and quickly sat down again. "Now you try."

She nodded and turned to walk towards her desk but not before whispering to Tony. "I'm gonna find out what's in that letter."

Tony hugged the letter close to his chest.

Gibbs reached for his phone as it rang, spoke a few words and without a goodbye , he placed the phone down and opened his desk drawer.

"Gas up the truck…Ziva…" He tossed her the keys, causing a frightened look on McGee's face.

"We're going to Norfolk." Gibbs eyed the expression on McGee's face.

Tony folded the letter neatly and placed it in his back pocket. "If you want to get to this letter Ziva, you're going to have to come close to bending rule number 12."

She sighed. "I'm not _that _desperate."

Gibbs walked past and the two quickly followed, Ziva making playful grabs at Tony's back pocket as they entered the elevator.

The fiddling over the letter was causing Gibbs to get frustrated and he gathered his team before they began to investigate the crime scene.

"Tell them DiNozzo."

"But boss…seeing them stew is so much more fun."

Gibbs looked back at him, not smiling. "What's _not_ fun is having one of my agents grabbing at the others butt all day…now believe it or not, we have an image to uphold here."

Tony sighed. "You got it boss." He turned around, his behind now facing Ziva.

"Could you pull it out for me, it seems to be stuck."

Gibbs raised his hand, but Tony recovered quickly. "Never mind I got it." He handed it to Ziva, and McGee read it along with her as Tony followed behind Gibbs.

"You've got to be kidding? That's what this was about?" She exclaimed, handing the letter over to McGee to continue reading, a wry smile falling across his face as he folded it up.

--

The case was fairly routine and the end of the day came quickly. Ziva and McGee had left for the night, but not without leering over at Tony multiple times throughout the day and shaking their heads, this causing Tony to smile.

He paced over to his Boss's desk before leaving and waited for Gibbs to look up.

"Yeah DiNozzo?"

"Boss…I just…I wanted to say thank you, you have no idea what this means to me." He was as serious as Gibbs had ever seen him.

"Don't mention it." Gibbs replied and started to punch his keyboard with more force that usual. "I hate these damn things." He shoved his keyboard down on the ground, before standing up and grabbing his coat. Tony still standing over his desk.

Gibbs sensed what was coming. "DiNozzo, I said don't mention it." He replied again and stepped around his desk. "Don't you even think it…" Gibbs eyed him curiously before Tony embraced him in a big hug just as Abby entered the office.

"Oh, group hug!" She jogged over and embraced the two of them. "What's the occasion?" She asked grinning from ear to ear and jumping up and down slightly.

Tony smiled and started to walk towards the elevator, Abby now at his side and Gibbs following behind.

"So the boss fixed it so I could go to this live interview downtown this weekend at CBS studios."

"No way."

"Way." He smirked.

"Don't tell me _he's_ gonna be there?" Abby started to get excited for her friend.

"The one and only baby." His face turned red with excitement, as the three entered the elevator.

Gibbs went ahead and pressed the button, also smiling, as the two continued their conversation.

"_Thee_ man himself…"

"No way." Abby said again.

Tony nodded. "Thomas Magnum."


End file.
